


Пять раз, когда Оби-Ван "не заметил" Энакина и Падме (и один раз, когда Энакин "не заметил" Оби-Вана и Сатин)

by Lady_Katarios



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:41:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28502406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katarios/pseuds/Lady_Katarios
Summary: Оби-Ван знает, Асока знает, даже Рекс знает! Но знают ли они, что другие знают? И знает ли Энакин, что они знают?(спойлер: нет, не знает, потому что он не видит ничего, даже то, что касается его самого)
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi & CT-7567 | Rex, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Satine Kryze, Padmé Amidala & Obi-Wan Kenobi, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Kudos: 9





	Пять раз, когда Оби-Ван "не заметил" Энакина и Падме (и один раз, когда Энакин "не заметил" Оби-Вана и Сатин)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Five Times Obi-Wan ignored Anakin and Padme (And One Time Anakin Ignored Obi-Wan and Satine)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27938618) by [doodlewrite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/doodlewrite/pseuds/doodlewrite). 



**1\. Юнлинг**

— Энакин, ты собрался? — спросил Оби-Ван, глядя сверху-вниз на своего юного ученика. — Мы должны как можно скорее вылететь на Корусант.

Энакин остановился.

— Да, Оби-Ван, но я ещё не попрощался! 

Оби-Ван поднял бровь.

— С кем?

— С Падме! 

Он легко улыбнулся и повернулся к посадочной площадке, где их ждала, чтобы проводить, Падме со свитой. 

— Кажется, тебе везёт. Почему бы тебе не попрощаться, пока я готовлю корабль к отлёту? Не задерживайся!

Энакин кивнул и тут же побежал в сторону Падме. Оби-Ван краем уха уловил часть их разговора. 

— … иди, Энакин, теперь ты можешь связаться со мной, когда захочешь. 

— И ты правда ответишь?!

Она улыбнулась, глядя на то, с каким восторгом он перескакивает с ноги на ногу.

— Конечно, отвечу!

Оби-Ван мягко покачал головой. Ему надо будет приглядеть за этими двумя, от них одни неприятности.

**2\. Падаван**

— Энакин, ты опять криво надел форму!

Энакин посмотрел на свою тунику и плащ и пожал плечами.

— Не знаю, мастер. По мне, так всё хорошо.

Оби-Ван, закатив глаза, подошёл к своему падавану и поправил плащ. 

— И что мне с тобой делать?

Энакин одарил его дерзкой улыбкой. 

— Посвятить меня в рыцари? Кажется, это лучший способ отделаться от меня, вы не согласны?

— Твоё высокомерие недостойно Джедая. Кроме того, ты учишься не так много лет, ты и правда думаешь, что готов к Испытаниям?

Энакин посмотрел на него (уже почти дорос до подбородка Оби-Вана, действительно стал выше). 

— Ну, Падме говорит, что я прекрасный Джедай. 

Оби-Ван скептически поднял бровь.

— Сенатор Амидала? И что именно она знает о твоих доблестных подвигах?

Энакин усмехнулся. 

— Ну, она знает, что я уже три раза спас вашу жизнь.

Оби-Ван задохнулся.

— Это неправда! Конечно, ты _весьма удобно_ оказывался свободен, когда мне требовалась некоторая… помощь, но это не равно спасению жизни! — До Оби-Вана донёсся смешок со стороны Энакина, и он воспользовался мгновением, чтобы собраться. Правда, ему надо уже научиться, а не попадать каждый раз в заранее подготовленную Энакином ловушку. — Когда ты говорил с ней?

Энакин задумался на секунду.

— О, мы говорим каждые несколько недель. Я стараюсь держать её в курсе того, как проходит моё обучение, и она мне тоже рассказывает, как у неё дела.

Теперь взметнулись обе брови Оби-Вана, и он протянул руку, чтобы погладить свой бородатый подбородок. 

— Вижу. Ну что ж… Я рад, что у тебя есть друг, от которого ты не хочешь отставать. — Он честно удивился и тому, что они до сих пор общались, и тому, что сам этого не замечал. Ему следует внимательнее следить за их так называемой дружбой.

**3\. Падаван 2**

— Энакин, будь осторожен, мы понятия не имеем, что ищет этот охотник за головами, — предупредил Оби-Ван. Они находились на взлётной площадке, Энакин готовился к отлёту с сенатором Амидалой, а Оби-Ван — к поискам пропавшей планеты. Энакин был в своей «маскировке», рукава которой он постоянно теребил.

Его падаван кивнул. 

— Конечно, мастер, вы тоже.

Падме поравнялась с ними, одевшись настолько непритязательно, насколько могла, по предположению Оби-Вана.

— Магистр Кеноби, падаван Скайуокер. Думаю, мы готовы лететь, Эни?

_Эни?!_

Энакин улыбнулся Падме. 

— Конечно, Падме. Мы сядем на корабль там. Мастер Оби-Ван как раз прощается с нами и даёт последние наставления.

Падме повернулась к Оби-Вану.

— Спасибо за то, что приставили ко мне своего падавана. Я уверена, что нахожусь под надёжной защитой.

— До тех пор, пока он не управляет кораблём, нет никого, кому бы я доверял больше, — съязвил с лёгкой усмешкой Оби-Ван. 

— Эй!

Оби-Ван улыбнулся и положил руку Энакину на плечо. 

— Думаю, вам пора.

— Идём, Сенатор? — Энакин предложил Падме локоть, и она тут же его приняла. — Удачи на миссии, Учитель.

— И тебе, мой падаван. Да пребудет с тобой Сила. — Оби-Ван покачал головой, как отошли эти двое. Их отношения не были такими неуловимыми, как им казалось.

**4\. Рыцарь (+ Асока)**

Как только они вернулись на корабль, Энакин начал беспокойно метаться между Сенатором, Оби-Ваном и Асокой, неуверенный в том, куда ему следует пойти.

Оби-Ван закатил глаза.

— Энакин, почему бы тебе не проверить, всё ли в порядке с Сенатором. В конце концов, это было весьма неприятное происшествие, ты так не думаешь?

Энакин выглядел, словно вот-вот упадёт от облегчения (ну действительно, ему нужно уже осознать, как явно он себя выдавал).

— Спасибо, Оби-Ван. Падме, позволишь ли мне сопроводить тебя в медицинский отсек?

— Я была бы очень признательна, спасибо, Эни. 

Оби-Ван и Асока обменялись сухими, ничего не выражающими взглядами, Асоке пришлось отвернуться, чтобы не расхохотаться. Взяв наконец себя в руки, она повернулась обратно. 

— Я так рада, что вы тоже знаете. Я не была уверена в том, как прикрывать их с вами на борту!

Оби-Ван поднял брови.

— Ты действительно так плохо думаешь обо мне?! Я не слепой! Да я практически вырастил этого парня! 

Асока усмехнулась.

— Ну, вы… Неважно. 

— Что?

— Не беспокойтесь об этом, Мастер.

**5\. Рыцарь (+Рекс)**

— Совет полагает, что целью была Сенатор Амидала с Набу, — доложил Мэйс, стоя в голограме напротив них.

— Что? — воскликнул Энакин, прежде чем почувствовал взгляды, которые на него устремили Оби-Ван и Рекс, а также некоторые другие клоны на палубе. — Я имею в виду… Что? У них получилось?

— Нет, — продолжил Йода, подняв бровь, и Оби-Ван мог поклясться, что зелёный тролль улыбался. — Сказал ей магистр Кеноби, и там будете вы для защиты, Совет решил. Задать курс к местоположению Сенатора вы должны. 

Мэйс продолжил: 

— Вы сопроводите Сенатора до нужного места, куда её вызвали туда для помощи в переговорах. Это понятно?

Оби-Ван кивнул. 

— Спасибо, магистр Винду. Мы немедленно приступим к миссии.

— Да пребудет с вами Сила. — Голограммная передача прервалась.

Энакин опёрся о голостол. 

— Значит, нам необходимо сейчас же отправиться в путь, кто знает, вдруг Сенатор в большой беде! Я подготовлю людей для сопровождения.

— Конечно, сэр, — ответил Рекс, и Энакин умчался с мостика. 

Рекс оглянулся на Оби-Вана, который, казалось, глубоко погрузился в размышления.

— Какие-нибудь дальнейшие указания будут, генерал?

Оби-Ван вздрогнул; рукой, которой он чесал бороду, незаметно прикрыл наметившуюся на лице усмешку. 

— О, нет, Рекс. Я просто думаю, что Асока должна мне двадцать кредитов.

Рекс вздохнул. 

— Хочу ли я знать, за что?

Оби-Ван ухмыльнулся. 

— Мы поспорили на то, сможет ли Энакин контролировать себя напротив Совета в случае, если наша дорогая Сенатор Амидала окажется в беде.

— И вы поставили _против_ генерала Скайуокера?

Оби-Ван выглядел откровенно обиженным.

— Мой дорогой капитан Рекс. Конечно, я поставил против Энакина. Я знаю его почти двенадцать лет, и он никогда не мог контролировать свои эмоции, когда дело касалось нашего дорогого Сенатора.

Рекс вздохнул с облегчением.

— О, хорошо, что вы знаете.

Оби-Ван всплеснул руками.

— Почему все думают, что я ничего не замечаю?!

Рекс лишь поднял на это бровь.

**\+ 1. И ещё…**

— Магистр Кеноби, как приятно видеть вас снова.

— Моя дорогая княжна, какое счастье. Могу ли я добавить, что знай я, что вы получите эти полномочия, то бы ждал этой ночи с ещё большим нетерпением?

Она улыбнулась.

— Вы мне льстите.

Энакин наблюдал за этими двумя, закатив глаза.

Оби-Ван улыбнулся в ответ.

— И как дела на Мандалоре?

— Мы справляемся. Как вы знаете, война жестока к нейтральным системам.

Он кивнул.

— Да, к сожалению, эта война вызвала столько нестабильности и невзгод в местах, где предпочли бы остаться в стороне.

Не в первый раз Энакин задавался вопросом, не ссылался ли этим заявлением Оби-Ван на самого себя. Если бы только он и Сатин прекратили сейчас эту смехотворную тоску и признали бы свои чувства, княжна могла бы стать источником невероятного счастья для его бывшего наставника… Кстати говоря, кажется, Оби-Ван наконец-то пригласил Сатин на танец.

Они кружили по залу, в такт с другими танцующими, и Энакин подумал, что его бывший учитель никогда не улыбался так много, как когда он был со своей княжной. 

Что ж, Энакин не будет завидовать счастью Оби-Вана. Он прикроет их и продолжит миссию, пока Оби-Ван _флиртует_. Энакин закатил глаза. Он с Падме никогда таким не был.


End file.
